


Oblivion

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drink after a long day isn't always a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Oblivion  
> Characters: Sam Tyler and Gene Hunt  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: A drink after a long day isn't always a good idea.  
> Notes: Written for the Friday Challenge at lifein1973  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Right, Sam. Enough for one day I think."

Sam closes the file and leans back in his chair. "Man's inhumanity to man never fails to shock me."

Gene pours them both a drink. He raises his glass and pushes Sam's across the desk. Sam shakes his head.

"Go on, Tyler. We're off duty."

Sam leans forward, picks the glass up but places it firmly back down. "You have it." He gestures towards the file. "Can't unsee those photos or forget what happened to an innocent seven year old. If I start drinking I might not stop until I pass out."


End file.
